parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toco Toucan
The Toco toucan (Ramphastos toco) is at home in South America's tropical forests but recognized everywhere. The toucan's oversized, colorful bill has made it one of the world's most popular birds. The 7.5-inch-long (19-centimeter-long) bill may be seen as a desirable mating trait, but if so, it is one that both male and female toucans possess. In fact, both sexes use their bills to catch tasty morsels and pitch them to one another during a mating ritual fruit toss. As a weapon, the bill is a bit more show than substance. It is a honeycomb of bone that actually contains a lot of air. While its size may deter predators, it is of little use in combating them. But the toucan's bill is useful as a feeding tool. The birds use them to reach fruit on branches that are too small to support their weight, and also to skin their pickings. In addition to fruit, Toco toucans eat insects and, sometimes, young birds, eggs, or lizards. Toco toucans live in small flocks of about six birds. Their bright colors actually provide good camouflage in the dappled light of the rain forest canopy. However, the birds commonly keep up a racket of vocalization, which suggests that they are not trying to remain hidden. Toucans nest in tree holes. They usually have two to four eggs each year, which both parents care for. Young toucans do not have a large bill at birth—it grows as they develop and does not become full size for several months. These iconic birds are very popular pets, and many are captured to supply demand for this trade. They are also familiar commercial mascots known for hawking stout, cereal, and other products. Indigenous peoples regard the bird with a more sacred eye; they are traditionally seen as conduits between the worlds of the living and the spirits. Roles * It played Bird Bingo in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Paper in South American Animal Insanity Gallery Toco-toucan5.jpg Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Toucan_purchasing_animal.png IMG_7842.PNG IMG_8061.JPG IMG 8058.PNG 226-1.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) Gusto Gummi.jpg Screenshot_20180207-185255.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) JungleBunch Toucan.png|The Jungle Bunch Toucans Flamingoes Vultures Penguins Storks.png 733Toucannon.png Rafael.jpg Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Toucan-Kids.jpg Rafael.PNG.png Rafael in Rio.jpg Rafael in Rio 2.jpg Toucan Dan.jpg Simpsons Toucan.jpg Toucan Begins With T.jpeg Star_meets_Toco_Toucan.png Chowder meets Toco Toucan.png Tabatha the Toucan.jpeg UTAUC Toucan.png Noah's Ark Two Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark The Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark The Two Toucans.jpg Toucans Can Do.jpg Feeding Toucans.jpg Pair of Toucans.jpg Big Nate Toucans.jpg Six Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Toco Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Two Toco Toucans.jpg Tigers Toucans Turtles Tortoises Terrapins Toads Turkeys Tapir.jpg Noah's Ark Toucans Macaws and Parrots.jpg WBB Toucan.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-toucan.png Safari Island Toucan.png hugo jungle island memory toucan.png Schleich toucan.jpg Little Polar Bear Toucans.png Toucan playmobil.jpg Gumby Toucan.png S4E06A Animals eating food.png Wrens Storks Snakes Thrushs Robins Cardinals Bluebirds Moths Seagulls Elephants Foxs Cows Deer Giraffes Zebras Lions Raccoons Bears Pigs Toucans Butterflys Vultures Turtles Egrets Rabbits Horses Sheeps.png Singapore Zoo Toucan.png LPZ Toucan.png TarJan Toco Toucan.jpg PawPatrol Toco Toucan.jpg|Paw Patrol Rileys Adventures Toco Toucan.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Toco Toucan.jpg Wild Republic Toucan.png ABC Mouse Toucan.png Books 247B6E3A-1AB4-424D-9C59-36B3C4559B89.jpeg 54B6F0AC-86AC-4951-A060-7832A2BDE445.jpeg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg 51D163A5-AFFE-49B1-9042-1CAA4DBC7A53.jpeg C58CCE7A-8F7E-4333-BDA1-B50AE66630C4.jpeg 813B745C-06F3-4FD2-8C4D-399B0668C491.jpeg 276EA741-E577-4D96-830E-AA74A9FB9455.jpeg 76167668-7F10-4FE2-990A-41649ECF9003.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg C629BAD3-A8D0-48B7-B622-B681F707110A.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (50).jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 173907D8-B709-4BD4-90ED-CA3541D45C9A.jpeg 77D562EA-3A94-44D7-8974-55EB11CC3B83.jpeg 9EE24DA6-0509-45EB-A3D7-11BAE00D0584.jpeg 2C186F76-2370-4F66-B42D-A7910D9044E8.jpeg 3DA9BBF8-7728-487A-817B-48EBCF4F119C.jpeg 4EB0CCA9-8839-598B-928C-59FCDE5A220D.jpeg 5FC1DDB0-9940-609C-039D-60ADEF6B331E.jpeg DDCD9CB5-BF47-4A41-BE6D-72A3FA878383.jpeg See Also * Keel-Billed Toucan * Channel-Billed Toucan * Aracari * White-Throated Toucan * Green-Billed Toucan * Black-Mandibled Toucan * Choco Toucan Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Woodpeckers and Relatives Category:Rio Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:20th Century Fox Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Beastly Birds and Bats (Awesome Animals) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:I Wonder Why Vultures Are Bald Animals Category:Who Eats Orange Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:ABC Mouse Animals